I Am
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: Five poems, each about one of the original Mew Mews, each written from that girl's perspective. All saying what they are to themselves.


**I Am**

**Ichigo:**

I am the leader.

What I am is special.

I would assume.

Is it hard?

Do I want to cry?

Do I want to yell out?

Do I want to snap my weapon in half?

No.

I do not.

Nya.

I am Mew Ichigo.

My job is my life.

My boyfriend is my life.

My identity,

My identity...

My identity...it is...

Fading.

I'm losing it.

But it's there.

My identity is still my life.

I'm still Mew Ichigo.

Even if one day,

Even if on some horrible,

Horrible,

Horrible day...

If I lose it all...

I'm still Mew Ichigo.

A Mew Mew.

I am the cat.

Always.

* * *

**Minto:**

I am the rich girl.

What I am...

I'm just rich, I guess.

But I'm cool.

I guess...

Maybe I am insecure.

No, I'm not.

I'm collected, and a good friend.

I am the archer.

To shoot the arrow, you must...

Be the arrow.

Let your heart fly.

My job is my life.

Being me is my life.

But then again...

I see some of the other girls find a boyfriend.

I have no one.

Will a boy ever like me?

Will a boy ever love me?

Will I have a husband who marries me...

For my money?

Or for me?

I'd want him to choose me for me,

Because I'm Minto.

Not because I'm the rich girl.

But anyway...

I'll always be happy.

Why?

Because I can always fly away and soar.

Soaring...

I am the bird.

Always.

* * *

**Retasu:**

I am the down-to-earth one.

What I am is special.

Except for when I am clumsy.

I don't really like being clumsy all the time.

Does it make me want to throw my weapons at somebody?

Do I want to dive into the water and never resurface?

Do I want to tell Ryou he didn't make my life better?

I did.

I felt like a freak.

But I know,

I know I'm not.

Not really.

I have friends now.

I'm level-headed,

You know?

The nice one.

But sometimes,

Sometimes I feel weak.

Will I ever be able to defend a friend when I'm the only one able to fight?

Will I ever be able to tell a guy I like that I like him?

Will I ever be able to go through one day without breaking something?

I don't know.

But I want to.

And if not-

If not,

If not, I can always go for a nice, long swim...

Through an ocean,

A lake,

A river,

A stream,

A pond,

A pool,

Anything.

Because it's hard to be clumsy underwater.

I like that.

Now,

Now I like the fact that I am Mew Retasu.

Or just Retasu.

I am the porpoise.

Always.

* * *

**Purin:**

I am the hyper one.

What I am is special.

And you'd better believe it, na no da!

Yes!

Totally hyper!

Na no da!

Sometimes I think I am too hyper for my own good.

But then I think,

If I calm down too much,

Then I'll stop being me!

I love my identity.

Being my own person.

Or golden lion tamarin.

But I really like sugar!

Cake!

Sweets!

Candy! Candy! CANDY!

Or, maybe, (I'll laugh)

PUDDING!

It's yummy AND my name!

Yes!

Na no da!

But sometimes-

Sometimes I think,

You know,

Will my father ever come back?

Will my siblings ever become too much for me to handle?

Will I ever see Taru-Taru again?

I miss Taruto.

But I think,

I think I can get over it.

Being the hyper one is a very good safety.

Because you are hyper,

And you are happy.

Or at least you,

At least you seem to be.

But either one is okay.

I guess.

ARGH!

NO!

I HAVE TO STOP THINKING SAD THOUGHTS!

Wahaha!

Look at this!

I can blow fire and spin plates at the same time!

Am I not amazing?

That's right, ladies and gentlemen!

I am the monkey!

ALWAYS!

* * *

**Zakuro:**

I am the cool one.

What I am is special.

Calm, collected, independent.

I can always leave this team, if it doesn't work out.

Sometimes I just think,

When I'm alone...

Should I leave?

Should I do my own thing?

Should I tell all of them to get lost?

I said that to Minto a while ago.

She looked hurt.

I feel sorry for her, sometimes.

But oh well.

If she can't take some mean words,

She can't do anything.

But some of them,

Some of them are amazing.

No-all of them are.

They just fight.

They just, they just can.

They have something driving them to save our planet.

But-

But what drives me to protect everybody?

I never felt connected in any way.

I'm the loner.

Why do I fight?

Why do I not leave?

Why do I help all of them?

Why do I work at the cafe?

Maybe I'm not such a loner.

Not completely, anyways.

Maybe I feel happy at the cafe.

Maybe I feel happy to share a win with my team.

Maybe I feel happy to have six friends.

Or maybe...

Maybe I changed.

When I was just a model, I was so cold.

I think...

I think I'll have to really thank Ryou and Keiichiro sometime.

They're great.

So much nicer than my manager.

I wish they WERE my managers.

Because if they hadn't injected me with an animal with a pack mentality,

Well,

I'd really kill people with my looks, not just stun them.

Because from the moment Keiichiro pressed that button...

And now, and the future.

I am the wolf.

Always.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Um, sorry about this. I have this weird form of writer's block that I call…um…writer's tool's absence. My computer broke, and I really can only write on this one laptop. So, it took a month to actually bring it to the shop and fix it, and then I went on vacation. So yeah. I wrote some poems about the original Mew Mews to help me get back into the groove of writing. And I will try to write the next chapter for Flying Solo, I promise. I tried writing a one-shot about Zakuro (and Keiichiro) to help me also break some slight writer's block on Flying Solo (I need to work more with Zakuro), but I decided to write this more. (If you like this, I could always write one for Ringo and Berii, they don't take all that long, and I poetry is fun to write for fun.)_

_Oh yeah…and does anybody happen to know what Gato (the alien that is in the Playstation game along with Ringo) looks like? Thanks._

_Disclaimer:_

_Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me. It belongs to Mia Ikumi, Reiko Yoshida, and any other respective owners._


End file.
